The present invention relates to a suction catheter and, more particularly, to a suction catheter that retracts the soft palate.
In medicine, a catheter is a thin tube extruded from medical grade materials serving a broad range of functions. Catheters are medical devices that can be inserted in the body to treat diseases or perform a surgical procedure. By modifying the material or adjusting the way catheters are manufactured, it is possible to tailor catheters for cardiovascular, urological, gastrointestinal, neurovascular, otolaryngic and ophthalmic applications
Catheters can be inserted into a body cavity, duct, or vessel. Functionally, they allow drainage, administration of fluids or gases, access by surgical instruments, and also perform a wide variety of other tasks depending on the type of catheter. The process of inserting a catheter is catheterization. In most uses, catheter is a thin, flexible tube though catheters are available in varying levels of stiffness depending on the application.
When performing procedures on the back of the nose, nasopharynx and/or oral cavity through the mouth, it is necessary to hold back the soft palate to prevent the soft palate from blocking the working area. Further, it is advantageous to remove smoke or vapor produced during the procedure to visualize the surgical site. The current practice during surgeries such as Tonsillectomies and adenoidectomies is to use a small red rubber catheter through the nose and out of the mouth. The catheter is then tied to itself or held with a clamp. Then a second person usually must suction the vapors and/or smoke with a separate suction device interfering with visualization of the operating field. Using two devices in a small operating area is awkward and blocks visualization in the working area.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved catheter used to perform the surgeries listed above.